The global objective of the research proposed here is to understand the fundamental question of how a small RNA enzyme, called the hammerhead ribozyme, works. Using static X-ray crystallography, dynamic crystallographic intermediate trapping experiments (a form of time-resolved crystallography), together with a solid-state NMR collaboration and a variety of biochemical approaches, the hypothesis that that the RNA molecule itself, rather than simply acting as a relatively passive scaffold for binding metal ions, actively participates in the chemistry of catalysis, will be tested in a variety of ways. In doing so, an understanding of the relationship between catalytic RNA structure and function (i.e., catalysis) will be obtained. The specific aims of the program described in this research proposal are: (1) to elucidate the forces that drive and stabilize the conformational change known to be required for catalysis in the hammerhead ribozyme structure; (2) to deduce the structure of the hammerhead-ribozyme transition-state; (3) to characterize definitively the catalytic activity of the crystallized hammerhead ribozyme to better understand the mechanistic implications of the structural changes previously observed in our time-resolved crystallographic experiments; and (4) to test our understanding of ribozyme catalysis by designing new catalytic RNAs. Each of these four specific aims is designed to probe, independently, the cleavage mechanism of the hammerhead ribozyme from a variety of viewpoints. The potential use of hammerhead ribozymes as therapeutic agents that target RNA viruses (such as HIV) and pathological mRNAs (such as oncogene transcripts) is well-documented. Although our primary motive for the research proposed here is to answer questions of a fundamental scientific nature, it is hoped that the results of these studies will provide practical information to the scientific and medical communities to enable more potent and effective ribozyme-based pharmaceuticals to be developed by others.